Due to the recent rapid development of portable terminals, they are being widely used as necessary articles of modern persons without distinction of age and sex and are being used as media capable of wireless voice call and data exchange.
At the early distribution of portable terminals, they were simply recognized as being portable and providing a wireless call service. However, due to the development of technologies for portable terminals, service providers and terminal manufacturers are competitively developing products (or services) for differentiation from other competitors. For example, the portable terminals have evolved into multimedia devices to provide various services such as phone books, games, short messages, e-mails, wake-up calls, MP3, schedule managing functions, digital cameras, and wireless Internet services.
Recently, the portable terminal provides a function for sharing displayed data. That is, the portable terminal may connect with a device A to control the device A and display played data in a shared manner. Herein, the portable terminal may display a UI, corresponding to the device A, to control the device A. In addition, the portable terminal may transfer data, played in a connected device, to another device. For example, the portable terminal may transfer data, played in a home device, to an office device to play the data in the office device, so that a user may play the data regardless of place change and device change.
However, the above data transfer process may require a plurality of menu selection processes such as a data copy process, a peripheral device discovery process, and a data transmission process. Accordingly, a user unskilled in operating the portable terminal may avoid the use of the above function.
What is therefore required is an apparatus and method for simplifying the data transfer process to allow more users to conveniently play data regardless of place change and device change.